The traditional “Notification LED” on an electronic device has lost its usefulness for users who often receive a constant stream of notifications. For such users, the notification LED blinks often and thus becomes “noise” that provides little in the way of useful information and, indeed, an always-blinking LED drowns out important notifications. Additionally, devices employing such notification LEDs foster an operational paradigm of “fidgeting” in which the user must constantly wake the device simply to view each notification. Such operation is both time consuming and cognitively draining. In view of such concerns, and others, it would be advantageous if one or more improved methods of providing notifications to users of electronic devices, and improved electronic devices configured to perform such methods, could be developed.